


and loosen me from blunt agony

by paroxferox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paroxferox/pseuds/paroxferox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat thinks the sexiest thing in the world is when Pepper takes off her layers at night--no more jewelry, posh hair, makeup, or stylish clothes, just Pepper and their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and loosen me from blunt agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Pepper leaves her Louboutins by the door when she comes in and sets her clutch on the table in the foyer. She’s been doing the same thing so long that it’s muscle memory, Natasha is pretty sure, because even in hotels, she does that little half-turn, clutch in hand, after she closes the door and kicks off her shoes. (For a while, she used to do it when she visited Natasha’s apartment, too, but Natasha moving in with her solved that.)

Most nights, Natasha isn’t home to meet her. They work long days, both of them travel, and with Stark Industries on one side and SHIELD on the other, the hours rarely line up. More often than not, one of them is asleep by the time the other comes home. On those rare days Natasha has off, or comes home early enough to catch Pepper before she goes to bed, they do their damnedest to make up for lost time.

“Quit SHIELD and stay with me,” Pepper purrs one night after sex, when they’re both cooling off and neither of them has mustered up the energy to flow out of their boneless afterglow and put pajamas back on. “I’ll take care of the finances.”

“That’s not how it works,” Natasha answers, kissing a bead of sweat off Pepper’s temple. “You don’t really quit SHIELD.” But it’s a nice thought, and even if she can’t quit SHIELD, she moves in with Pepper six weeks later.

It takes her a while to get used to Pepper on her off-time. It’s the difference between night and day: Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, sleek and severely-tailored and sharp from the tightness of her hairline all the way to her wickedly-high designer heels, and Pepper, smooth and flowing in shorts and tee shirts that she stole from Tony when they were still dating. It’s like watching a butterfly leaving its chrysalis to watch her undress after a long day, the way she sheds blazer and blouse and bracelets until she’s in nothing but underwear, rifling through the top drawer for her pajamas. She looks so much more _comfortable_ that way, and it’s mesmerizing to see her come down from that unattainable pedestal and settle into bed with Natasha.

When she doesn’t even bother to go for the pajamas and slips naked into bed, smelling like the last traces of her perfume and the expensive moisturizer she puts on once she’s taken off her makeup, it’s the closest Natasha comes to a spiritual experience. _Nothing_ is more beautiful to Natasha than Pepper Potts, laid out on eggshell-white sheets (700-count combed Egyptian cotton, so expensive that Natasha always feels a little sacrilegious messing them up) wearing nothing but sex-flush and sweat.

 

* * *

 

When she’s home to hear the soft _click_ of the front door closing, Natasha sets side her book and wineglass and heads out to meet Pepper.

Natasha can hear Pepper in the hallway from across the penthouse. “I was going to be home _hours_ ago, but I had a last-minute emergency, because when do I _not_ , and the traffic was hell…” Her shoes and clutch are gone and she’s shrugging off her blazer in the hall closet, reaching for a hanger, when Natasha hugs her from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder. “Hi, Nat,” she amends immediately, turning to kiss Natasha. “I hope you ate already, because I grabbed dinner with a client, and it’s so late...”

“I ate,” Natasha says, leaning in and nipping at Pepper’s jaw. “I wanted to have plenty of time for _us_ tonight.”

“Mm,” Pepper says noncommittally, tipping her head back to give Natasha better access to her neck and then wriggling out of her grasp. “Let me change, first.”

Natasha follows her into the bedroom and pours a glass of wine for Pepper while Pepper vanishes into the bathroom. She leaves the door open a crack, habit of years of living alone, and Natasha watches sidelong as she strips out of her blouse, leaves rings and earrings and bracelets on the sink, and scrubs off her makeup. The moisturizer she uses is lavender-scented, and the warm humidity of the bathroom carries it. Natasha picks up her own glass of wine and drains it, the heady heat of the burgundy pooling in her chest the way warmth pools in her abdomen at the thought of Pepper naked and spread out on the bed.

 She comes out of the bathroom in her bra and skirt with her hair still up, eyes seeming wider and bluer without the thick liner. The pink flush from the warmth of the bathroom and the scrub makes her look younger, as does the radiant smile she gives Natasha as she takes the wineglass she offers. “It’s a wine night?”

“I thought it might be nice,” Natasha answers, climbing onto the bed and sinking back against the pillows. Pepper blinks amusement at her and takes a long pull of the wine before setting the glass aside and crossing to the foot of the bed.

“You’re not wrong.” Pepper knows Natasha is watching her. She moves slowly, turning away from Natasha as she opens the closure on her skirt and tugs the zipper down. It slides down her legs in a whisper of silk that thrills through Natasha to the tips of her fingers. Pepper steps away from the skirt and leans down to pick it up, stretching her back in a long, sleek curve while she does it. It takes Natasha’s breath away a little bit every time, how effortlessly sexy she is. She’s wearing sensible underwear, flesh-toned and seamless to sit invisibly under the tight pencil skirts Pepper favors. She leaves those on as she straightens up, and Natasha nearly chokes on the desire to peel them off with her teeth.

“Come here,” she purrs, holding out her hands, and Pepper steps closer but stays just out of reach, coyly tugging the tie out of her hair and letting it cascade around her shoulders in a red-gold halo. It’s faintly staticky in the climate-controlled dryness of the tower, sticking to her shoulders, and Natasha’s fingers twitch. “Come here, Pepper,” she says again, and Pepper laughs, reaching back to unhook her bra and letting it slide down her arms.

“Maybe I’ll just give you a show and leave,” she says, mischief bright in her eyes and the bra hanging from her pointer and middle fingers. “Let you pine for me.” She catches Natasha’s gaze tracking down her arm and crooks her fingers, agonizingly slowly. Natasha catches her breath.

“How about if you come over like a good girl and I’ll give you what you want?” Natasha counters, dropping her voice low and thick and rich. She sprawls back on the bed, spreading her legs slightly. Pepper watches her openly, one side of her mouth quirked up in a sarcastic smile. Between the two of them, Pepper tends to be the dominant one in bed (and everywhere else in her life). Natasha has struck a nerve by flipping the vocabulary; she can see it in the way Pepper’s gaze hardens slightly when they make eye-contact. “Would you prefer _I_ be a good girl?” she asks, teasing, and Pepper snorts.

“You’re the one staring at me like you’ve never seen me before,” she says in a low voice, taking another step closer. “What do you _want_?”

“What do I want?” Natasha echoes the question, pushing herself up on her elbows and shaking her hair back from her forehead. “I want you to stretch out on the bed and let me do the rest.” Pepper steps close enough that Natasha could reach out and touch her, but she doesn’t, keeping herself propped up and making direct eye-contact. “I want to take those panties off you with my mouth, spread your legs, and lick you until you cry...but stop before you come.” Pepper’s eyes widen infinitesimally, and Natasha lets a slow grin light her face. “I want to play with your pretty breasts and bite your nipples hard enough to make you squeak, and when you’re _shaking_ for it, I’ll put my fingers in you and rub your clit and get you so close you see stars...and then stop.”

“Brat,” Pepper says, barely more than a whisper, but she’s drifted close enough to Natasha that it’s obvious how blown her pupils are. She licks her lips. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“But you want me to,” Natasha counters, sitting up suddenly enough that Pepper startles, just slightly. “You want me to take control and let you get off exactly how I want you to get off.” She reaches out and catches Pepper’s wrist with one hand, stroking along the inside of Pepper’s wrist, and smiles when goosebumps break up her entire arm. “Just this once, Pepper. I’ll make it worth your while.” She can’t help the way her voice quirks up at the end, almost wheedling, and Pepper notices it, too. But she hasn’t pulled away from Natasha yet, and she lets Natasha catch her other wrist and pull her down into a kiss.

Pepper kisses fiercely, as assertive as ever even when Natasha’s smooth-talking her into bottoming for once, and it leaves Natasha a little lightheaded, lips throbbing when she pulls away. They break away to stare at each other for a single breathless moment, and then they close again, Pepper all but _pouncing_ Natasha back onto the bed. Natasha uses her momentum against her, rolling her onto her back and straddling her hips to keep her pinned, using her own weight to bear Pepper down and laughing triumphantly into Pepper’s mouth.

The only barrier between their bodies is their underwear and the tee shirt Natasha is wearing, a horrible Black Sabbath one that Natasha stole from Pepper, who stole it from Tony. Pepper’s hands are under the shirt already, smoothing up Natasha’s back, digging nails gently into her spine and shoulders, and Natasha is unspeakably aroused by just the intensity in just that gesture.

She’s made a promise that she fully intends to keep. Breaking away from Pepper and pulling down suddenly enough that Pepper ends up tugging the shirt up to her armpits, she dips her tongue into Pepper’s belly button. Pepper squirms, giving a sharp little giggle, and lets go of the shirt. “Nat,” she says in breathless protest, and Natasha ignores her, mouthing at her stomach as she kisses down to her hips. “Nat,” she repeats, a little more urgently, as Natasha takes the waistband of her panties in her teeth and tugs. Pepper buries her fingers in Natasha’s hair, scratching nails lightly against her scalp, and Natasha hums in pleasure.

It’s not quite as easy to remove sensible bikini briefs with teeth as it would have been to remove a thong, so after a final, embarrassingly ineffective tug, Natasha hooks fingers under the waistband, easing the underwear down Pepper’s legs.

“You tried,” Pepper says sympathetically, and Natasha growls and frees Pepper’s legs, pressing them open and licking a long stripe down the inside of Pepper’s thigh. Pepper makes a small, shivery noise and breaks out in goosebumps as Natasha reaches the crease between thigh and hip. She nibbles, very lightly, and Pepper squeaks. “Nat…” she murmurs, and Natasha laughs softly, nuzzles her nose into Pepper’s thatch of red-gold curls, and licks up Pepper’s slit.

The reaction is instantaneous; Pepper’s body stiffens, her fingers in Natasha’s hair tightening, and the noise that comes out of her mouth is somewhere between a whine and a shuddering sigh. Natasha licks again, a long stripe against Pepper’s folds, and she tastes the first sharp-sweet beads of slick. She hums satisfaction, nuzzling her cheek against Pepper’s thigh, and pushes her tongue in deeper.

Pepper’s wet already, keyed-up and whining as Natasha licks her open, spreading her legs to accommodate her and nearly _jumping_ as Nat’s tongue finds her clit. It’s prominent and hard and always surprisingly big, and Nat takes it into her mouth and sucks just long enough that Pepper’s toes start curling before letting go again. Pepper makes a sound that’s almost pitiful, bucking against Natasha’s mouth as Nat presses her tongue as deep as she can. Her fingers in Nat’s hair are gripping and tugging, fingers catching against Nat’s scalp in tight little scratches that are just barely on the pleasurable side of painful, and every sweep of Natasha’s tongue makes her gasps a little closer to sobs.

When she’s soaking wet, smearing Natasha’s cheeks slick with every twitch of her hips and choking out sounds that could be pleasure or misery, Natasha sucks on her clit one more time, hard enough that Pepper squeals, and pulls away before Pepper can finish.

She’s never heard Pepper make the sound she makes, then, a guttural sound of frustration that’s echoed on her face when Nat straightens up, scrubbing at her face with the neck of her shirt. Pepper is sex-flushed from ears to toes, red spreading fan-shaped over her chest, and the look she gives Natasha is pure venom.

“ _Brat_ ,” she gasps out, scrubbing with the back of her hand at eyes that were definitely watering only moments before. Natasha fixes her with a shit-eating grin, pulls off the shirt and tosses it aside, and leans down for another searing kiss. Pepper is ferocious, using teeth as much as tongue, and clearly desperate. She shifts her hands from Nat’s hair to around her neck, digging into the back of her shoulders, and _whines_ into the kiss. Natasha reaches down and rubs gently, one finger on either side of her clit, and Pepper nips her so hard she actually jerks away.

“Sorry,” Pepper pants, fingers twitching on the back of Natasha’s neck, “just - sorry -”

Natasha doesn’t waste words assuring her that it’s fine. Instead, she sucks a mark onto Pepper’s neck that she’ll have to wear a scarf to cover the next day, drags her tongue down Pepper’s collarbone, and punctuates it with sharp nips down her sternum. Pepper, back from the edge enough that she’s squirming again, pets down Natasha’s back, making wordless, fond sounds. She’s still breathing hard, toes curling a little whenever she shifts, and her nipples are so tight and hard they look painful. Natasha hums appreciation, leans down, and closes her mouth on Pepper’s left breast. She sucks hard, and Pepper huffs, hands going suddenly still on her. “Nat…” she murmurs, shaky, and Natasha takes that as encouragement. She sucks again, as much of Pepper’s breast as she can fit in her mouth, and when she lets go closes her teeth over Pepper’s nipple.

Pepper squeals when she bites her, squirming in painful pleasure, and Natasha lets go immediately. She repeats it, another quick nip, a long suck, and lets go. Pepper gives a long, drawn-out whine, petting Natasha’s hair with trembling hands. “God, Nat…” Anything else she might have said is lost in another moan as Natasha sucks on her right breast, repeating her exact motions until Pepper is panting and shuddering, hands moving in aimless, twitching patterns over Natasha’s hair and neck and back. When Nat nips too hard, she digs in her nails, but doesn’t ask her to stop, so Nat bites and sucks until Pepper makes slick noises every time she moves her legs.

 _Then_ she eases a hand down Pepper’s waist to her hip, and down between her legs. In hindsight, they should probably have put down a towel; Pepper’s not going to be up to moving after Natasha is done, and Natasha’s not interested in changing the sheets on a king-sized bed by herself. But it’s a thought she’ll deal with later, when Pepper isn’t open and slick and begging for it. “You’re _soaking_ , Pepper,” she whispers, breathless and delighted, and Pepper shudders against her hand. Natasha slips two fingers into her easily, working her slowly, scissoring her open, and Pepper whimpers.

With Pepper pliant and shaking under her, it’s impossible for Natasha to stay objective. She wants nothing more than to finish, to drive Pepper over the edge hard and fast and make her come so hard she sees stars, but she made a promise that she intends to keep. She presses slowly, moving as easily as she can to keep her wrist from tiring, and circle’s Pepper’s clit with her thumb. Pepper makes a wordless, desperate noise, digging her nails into Natasha’s back and bucking her hips into Nat’s hands. Nat rests her forearm across Pepper’s hips to keep her still, crooking her fingers inside Pepper and wringing a stuttering cry out of her.

With Pepper as far gone as she is, it won’t be long before she completely comes apart. But Natasha fully intends to keep the promise she made. She waits until the last second, when Pepper is trembling and gasping and tears are prickling at the corners of her eyes, when one more press on her clit will spill her over the edge, when she’s soaked Nat’s hand to the wrist and her fingers are white-knuckled in the sheets - and stops moving entirely, lifting her thumb from Pepper’s clit.

Pepper _screams_ , a noise of pure frustration, and pounds the bed hard with her fists. Natasha draws back and looks at her, takes in the redness of her face, the way her eyes are watering, the bowstring-tenseness of her entire body. She’s gasping, incoherent, head lolling back and whining whenever Natasha touches her, and Natasha takes five deep breaths, sitting in tense silence, watching, fingers still and Pepper’s hips pinned with her forearm. Then, when Pepper is no longer shuddering and bucking against her, she rolls her thumb slowly and carefully around her clit, pushing with increasing pressure and speed, eyes fixed on Pepper’s face.

Pepper comes screaming Natasha’s name, and it’s a better feeling than orgasm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My part of the FuckYeahBlackPepper Femslash February gift exchange on tumblr. For FreshBrains (freshbrainss), based off one of the prompts she gave! I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at erinhatesthings!


End file.
